


Too Short?

by Schwa_E



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwa_E/pseuds/Schwa_E
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is short and can't reach anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Short?

John sighed in frustration as he stood on his toes, reaching for the top self of the cabinet. His fingertips brushed the mug but he still couldn’t reach it. He grumbled under his breath and retracted his hand as another arm reached up and pulled it down. Sherlock set the mug on the counter and smirked at John.

“Too short?” he teased as John rolled his eyes.

“Git,” he muttered before taking the mug. He paused for a moment before leaning up and kissing his cheek softly. “Thanks.”

Sherlock blushed as John walked to the kettle and poured himself some tea, beaming internally. He turned on his heel and left the room, already creating his perfect plan.

The next day when John came home from work, tired and in need of a warm cuppa and some dinner, he was rather pissed to find all the plates and mugs that have never had dead parts in them, on the highest shelves in the kitchen. He remembered putting them away yesterday, all on the bottom two shelves.

John ran a hand through his hair as Sherlock came in, barely able to conceal his grin. “Hello John,” he said politely as he turned the kettle on. “Are you alright?”

John scowled and shook his head. “No, I can’t make tea with all the cups up there!”

Sherlock looked at the mugs then back at John innocently. “Oh, well I can get it for you if you’d just ask,” he said dramatically, rolling his eyes. John glared at him and nodded, folding his arms over his chest. Sherlock smiles and reaches up for two mugs, his shirt riding up to show part of his waist. John instinctively glances down and is staring as Sherlock pulled his arms down. “Can I help you?”

John shook his head and took the mugs, cheeks burning red. “Not anymore,” he mumbled before leaning up to kiss Sherlock’s cheek again. Sherlock smiled and turned his head so their lips pressed together instead.

John’s eyes open briefly to see the very content look on Sherlock’s face before closing them once again. When they pulled apart John turned and set to making the tea. “Still not gay,” he muttered.

“Definitely not straight,” Sherlock commented as his arms wrapped around John’s waist from behind.

“Definitely,” John agreed with a smile.


End file.
